Bite
by brassmonki1
Summary: hermione is sent back to the marauders era when her time turner is broken. landed in the middle of so many unfamiliar faces, can hermione handle it and find away back home, or will the marauders find her secret, and what about a certain werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. time turner

Hermione ran down the corridor, her breath short, and her bag swinging to and fro on her shoulder. She was panting; I assure you, running from the library back to the common room carrying several heavy books to get before curfew starts is no easy feat. She ran up to the portrait of the fat lady, jostling with her books so the pages didn't muffle to password that rolled of her tongue. The fat lady merely chuckled at her, her painting swinging forward and closing behind her fumbling figure.

She managed to make it through the empty room with her arms completely full, her vision obscured; only bumping into a chair and sofa. Just by the entrance of the girl's dormitories she heard a cough behind her. Gasping, she span around, dropping her books, and jumping nimbly into the air with a yelp as books just missed her foot. Frowning she turned to the cough conductor and froze when she saw a very red, very angry Ron, standing by the fire, his arms crossed, a foot tapping impatiently.

'Hello Hermione,' he said, his tone mocking 'forgotten anything recently?'

Hermione quickly did a quick brainstorm, panicking slightly; Ron had a very quick temper yet she had never seen him this mad

'No?!' she queried timidly, her fingers crossed behind her back.

'Well then you must have simply decided not to turn up to our date in hogshead today,' all traces of politeness, fake or not, had disappeared from his voice, leaving pure anger

'Ron, I'm sor-'

'You're sorry? How about the last one you missed or the one before that? We must have had at least 10 planned dates which you didn't turn up to; I'm supposing you're sorry for those as well?'

'Look, I just got carried away, ok? You know how mu-'

'You never get carried away around me,' he huffed, cutting her of again'I'm beginning to think you even want to go out with me'

'Ron, stop! Please!'

'oh, look here!' he said, pulling the time turner out from beneath her robes 'what does this do? Take back time? How come you didn't use this to see me, huh? Or was I a waste of time, reclaimed or not?'

'Ron you know I'm only allowed to use this for curricular act-' she was beginning to get worried now, he _was_ holding the time turner awfully hard

'Well, you know something? I'm getting sick of the-' he froze, midsentence, as did she, both looking at the time turner in his clenched hand, which had just emitted a rather loud crack.

Silence.

Then she wasn't there and Ron was left holding the broken time turner in his now shaking hand in the empty common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Marauders

Hermione could hear voices. Hushed voices. male voices. Voices not too far away from her position. She could feel heat emitting from somewhere to her left, and a bump on the back of her head.

'How did she get here? 'Whispered one anxiously

'No idea, 'another replied, sounding fairly relaxed compared to his companion

'We should really move her' a gentle one said, his voice closer than the others

'Who do you think she is? 'Said the first, ignoring the other man

'With an entrance like that probably a top secret spy, I should think' laughed the second

'now is _not_ the time for jokes, Sirius, she may have concussion, we should take her straight to Dumbledore, Mrs. pomprey at least' the gentle voice did not sound as gentle as gentle as before, becoming more urgent and stricter...wait a second, thought Hermione, back tracking, did he say _Sirius_?

'Calm down mate,' he replied'let's see if she awake yet'

Hermione heard a rustling, a screech of a chair being pushed back and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, hot breath on her face.

'Hello, can you hear me?' it said, soothingly 'nod if you can hear me'

She nodded

'Are you in any pain in need of urgent medical attention?'

She shook her head

'I'm going to lift you up again ok?'

Her eyes sprang open as she felt a pair of strong arm go under her armpits. She opened her mouth to speak but promptly closed it as he hauled her up, putting her arms around his neck. The room span again, her eyes wouldn't adjust properly. Slowly she was lowered into a plush armchair and the arms un wrapped themselves from around her waist.

Hermione blinked, the room beginning to swim into focus. It looked exactly like the gryiffingor common room, but the sofas lookrd cleaner, as well as the carpet. The furniture was also arranged differently, but not by much. Sitting on the carpet were two boys, one small and fat, blonde and with large front teeth, giving the impression of a mouse. The second was leaning against the sofa, nonchalantly. He had long black hair, falling around his handsome face. He looked exactly like Sirius... as did the boy standing by the fireplace to harry. She did a double take at this, but then realised that there were no glasses nor scar to be seen and his eyes weren't harrys lovely had a handsome face but it was currently screwed into an anxious manner, the eyebrows joining in the middle.

The boy still leaning over her had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

'you could get lost in those' she thought, and she almost did before snapping out of it. He also had sandy hair pulled back by a ribbon, and a straight nose with small scars running across his cheek which Hermione wouldn't have noticed if the fire hadn't thrown a relief across his face when it flickered.

'I,' he said kindly'am Remus Lupin and these are-'

Whoever they were, we shall not find out till later as Hermione had fainted clean away, leaving a group of very confused boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. New

Dumbledore paced his office, stopping every now and again, looking at his pocket watch, pausing and sighing, before returning to the anxious path he had repeated many times. Some of the portraits on the wall watched, their beady eyes swivelling back and forth as he walked, whereas others were whispering, leaning as far out of their paintings as possible, talking waspishly into the others ear, making a quiet buzz vibrate in the large room.

A knock on the door made the old, wizened man stop his relentless pacing and he turned to face it, calling out 'enter' to the waiting person. The door creaked don its hinges as it opened and professor McGonagall strode in, her lips pursed and her face pale.

'She's out again,' she said, almost whispering, as if she spoke to loud she might interrupt the now hushed silence.

Dumbledore sighed, his brow creasing

'Did she say anything?'

'No,' McGonagall replied'just a few babbled, disjointed sentences, something to do with Ron, harry and the library, mrs pomprey is having a hard time calming her '

Dumbledore sighed again

' I must go visit her, I still have no idea what to do' he walked out, waited for McGonagall to walk out and then left, his robes whirling out as the door slammed.

HHHHHH

Hermione opened her eyes, hoping, wishing that when she looked she'd be back home. Hoping so hard it hurt. And for a second, when the hospital wing swam into focus she thought she had gone back. Yet her renewed hope was squished as her eyes wondered over the almost-familiar room. She knew it was not the same as the room she had been in so many time before with Ron and harry and she felt tears come to her eyes. She needed to get out of here, and she knew it, the more people that saw her the more she changed the future.

As she got up she wobbled precariously, her legs felt like jelly beneath her. She toppled up to the door and opened it slowly, wincing as if it caused her physical pain when it creaked. Looking over her shoulder she slipped into the corridor, pulling her clothes closer to her as she ran down the empty halls. Round one corner, and another, down a flight of stairs forever checking behind her as she went, Hermione managed to get as far as the entrance hall when she heard the laughter.

The chuckling.

The babbling.

The chatter.

The sense of comfort.

All coming from the great hall. She couldn't help herself. Creeping towards the large doors, Hermione glanced behind her one more time and leant into the wood, putting an eye to the gap and gazing at the scene.

She could almost imagine she was back home, at her time. The ceiling was dark but lit with a thousand candles that floated magically, throwing a glow over the feasting students. They were the ones laughing, as well as the satisfied teachers on the top table. The large plates were pile with food, chicken, beef and pork, pie and bread, vegetables and fruit along with cranberry sauce and gravy. It made her mouth water; it made her think of home. It filled her with such longing that a tear trekked silently down her cheek and that's when she heard the voices.

They were whispering and when she turned she recognised the four boys that had found her all huddled up, plotting something, with mischievous grin on their young faces. And they saw her. They froze, she froze. And then she ran. Hermione sprinted across the empty hall towards the front doors, her hair trailing out behind her. The boys gave chase, three of them being faster than her almost catching her as she barged out of the door into the dark night. It was snowing outside, flakes settling in her hair as she stumbled through the knee high blanket of white. One boy lunged for her, the relaxed, handsome one called Sirius. He grabbed her shirt and it ripped, the noise echoing like a bullet through the night. She cried out and ran faster, tripping over in the snow. The second dark haired one also jumped to catch her, not quite grasping her but managing to knock her over. Hermione landed face first in the snow, but she tried to crawl away, spluttering, spitting snow from her mouth. The last boy was Remus and he watched her limp through the snow it was a pathetic sight. Her hair was dotted with white and her shirt was ripped down the back. Her front was covered in snow and she was shivering badly, sobbing and gasping for breath. She turned to look at the fallen boys and saw him. Her eyes widened again and she began to run away again.

Remus sighed, his eyes filled with remorse as he leapt, pouncing on her with a swiftness that was almost impossible to achieve. He landed on her back and they fell to the floor, rolling in the icy lumps. She tried to bash his hands away but he held her wrists. She struggled but he received the blows without showing it. She gave up and wet limp, her body racked with sobs and he lifted up in a fireman's lift and carried her towards the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Stuck

Madame Pomfrey bustled around her office, lifting up files and brightly coloured bottles as she went. Finally underneath the tea pot she found the file she was looking for- a complete list of all the students in Hogwarts. She spanned down the list- how old was the girl? About sixteen, most likely, thought Pomfrey. 6th year pages...she cancelled out all the students she knew already and was only left with a couple she was unsure of. Thankfully they were boys and the girl was definitely NOT a boy. So who was she?

With a sigh she replaced the file and made her way back to the patient's bed only to find it empty. She wasn't shocked, sometimes patients rolled off the beds. Pomfrey got down to her knees and check on the floor. Now she was feeling slightly uneasy- where on earth could she be?

Just then the infirmary doors burst open to reveal and snow covered Remus Lupin. As the head healer at the school she was used to having visits from the werewolf but certainly not used to receiving him with a battered girl dripping with melted snow in his arms.

#WEREWOLFWEREWOLFWEREWOLF#

After leaving the girl in with Madame Pomfrey Remus made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. Who on earth was she? She must have suffered a lot to faint and be so...mad? Unless she had some kind of illness...that would explain her being so weak. But that wouldn't explain how she literally dropped out of nowhere in front of them back in the common room.

Suddenly James and Sirius ran around the corner- both with snow slipping them up and sluggishly sliding down their uniforms. Seeing Remus they skidded to a halt almost simultaneously.

'Whoa whoa- where'd she go?' Sirius enquired, peering around Remus as if she may be hiding right behind him.

'Was she okay? Who in god's name is she?' James looked equally curious and stupid- his glasses were slanted so he was squinting whilst looking around the empty hall.

'I dropped her off at the infirmary, she'll be fine with Pomfrey' replied Remus, amused at the other boys 'where's peter?'

'Oh forget Pete for a sec, okay? Focus for a minute Moony-'said James irritably.

'Yeh, did you get her name or something? Did she _say _anything?' Sirius butted in.

'Guys give me a rest- no; she didn't say anything other than random mumblings, okay?'

Sirius and James exchanged looks and then shrugged at each other.

'Ah well, we'll find out soon enough- right Moons?' Sirius said.

Remus shrugged 'how should I know? Let's just get back to the common room okay, I'm soaked and freezing and maybe peter will be back there too- Prongs, stop tugging on my sleeve and don't even try the puppy eyes Sirius, I don't know_ anything'_

#WEREWOLFWEREWOLFWEREWOLF#

Hermione woke to sparkling pale blue eyes peering down at her over the top of a pair of half moon spectacles. She sat up with a gasp too quickly and she had to brace herself till the dizziness subsided whilst the headmaster sat patiently by her bedside.

'Professor Dumbledore!'

'Sorry for the fright child, t'was not the best thing to see as your first view' Dumbledore chuckled.

Hermione stared at him. this clearly wasn't the Dumbledore she knew. His hair was a rich auburn with the starting of white spreading lightly through it. His face was creased gently but he definitely didn't own the wizened wrinkles that Hermione had seen him with for years. He was also not quite as thin as in her time.

'So, it seems we have a small problem...namely who are you?' he asked quietly.

Hermione didn't really k now what to say. She was desperate to tell someone her problem and the headmaster was the wisest person she knew. Maybe if she told him he could help reduce any problems which were sure to come up.

'I'm- uh, I'm Hermione granger...sixth year Gryffindor student of Hogwarts school of wizardry from 1997'

There was silence for a moment whilst Dumbledore surveyed her over the top of his glasses before he slowly told her:

'Miss Granger, you are currently at said school but it is the year 1975,' he gave her a moment to take that in before continuing 'I am presuming this unfortunate incident is an accident? Am I correct?'

Hermione nodded numbly.

'I...well actually a f-friend of min-ne managed to um, break my time turner that you- I mean my headmaster, that is to say y-you, gave me.' She stuttered with eyes wide.

'Ahh, I see,' Dumbledore nodded 'may I have a look at it?'

Hermione fumbled inside her pullover before managing to pull out the time turner and holding it up for the headmaster. He took it in steady long fingered hands and held it up to the light. It was clearly broken; there was a large crack running through the middle and the glass around it was splintered. Inside the golden case the hands were crooked and one kept ticking a bit forward before jerking back to the original place.

'It'll be a while before we send you back miss granger so may I suggest...'

#WEREWOLFWEREWOLFWEREWOLF#

The next morning at breakfast time Hermione granger was panicking. In fact she had spent the whole night worrying and fretting. The plan was that Hermione would just try to fit into the sixth year as to the best of her ability as a transfer student till the time turner could be fixed or replaced. She would keep her name but would play an orphan whose parents recently died.

But surely they would wonder about her past. Especially the boys from last night, she was just lucky she didn't tell them anything. What would say this morning though? I am SO screwed, she thought desperately.

She had slept over night in a spare room close to the kitchens...well, she wouldn't say 'slept', more like tossed and turned endlessly. Not normally a morning person Hermione was now running of something akin to adrenaline and worry. Her hair was a mess and though she'd be given 'supplies' of necessaries like shampoo and hairbrushes she didn't feel at all refreshed. Also the clothes that were given to her were a bit too big- she was quite short and rather slim so she had to ask the house elves to find some more. The ones that had been returned to her were too small but by the time she'd tried them on she didn't get a chance to ask for the others back.

So with a t-shirt that threatened to pop a few buttons if she breathed too deeply and a skirt which she was continuously tugging down Hermione set off for the great hall. As she passed out of the door she found a jumper which she hastily pulled on- this at least was baggy, slightly too big but it served to cover her shirt which left little to the imagination. Her old satchel had been replaced with an even older one which would serve until she could get her hands on a new one.

Dumbledore had been all for giving her the week of but Hermione (being Hermione) didn't want to miss anything so he agreed to her attending lessons. He had given her a small allowance which would serve for anything else she might need. Thankfully he'd also supplied her with some old text books as well as parchment and a feather-bare quill. Hermione sighed; beggers, it semmed, could not be choosers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. a start

The great hall was illuminated brightly; beams of sunlight shone in through the massive windows and soaked the people with light that burst through the enchanted ceiling. Students chattered loudly and food passed up and down the tables; disappearing at an alarming rate. Everyone seemed focused so Hermione felt now was the time to make her entrance. She took a couple steps forward towards the hall before chickening out. She went back and sat on the steps of a small enclosed stairway not so far.

_I shouldn't go in now, I'll be noticed more if I go in by myself-_she told herself; _better wait for a group._

Surely enough a group of Ravenclaw fifth years came bustling by within seconds and Hermione slipped in behind them. She felt so nervous, someone would definitely notice her! But it seemed not; the Ravenclaws didn't even realise and ambled of to their table while Hermione timidly walked towards the Gryffindor table. She scanned the table- it was mainly full, par a few dotted here and there between different age groups. She realised she was dawdling to much so set of at a quick trot towards the beginning of the table- furthest away from the people of her age.

Sitting down she sighed with relief; No one had taken an interest in her. She grabbed at a slice of bread that had appeared as a loaf on the golden platter before her and reached for the jam. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad after all.

REMUSREMUSREMUS

Remus Lupin felt oddly happy today, he could even describe the feeling as bubbly. True, he was normally a morning person anyway (unlike the other boys) but he had woken up with sense of cheeriness that he couldn't place. He'd got dressed with the others quickly and even had a chance to finish of his book before swinging his worn bag over his shoulder, pocketing his wand and following Sirius out of the Fat Lady's portrait.

Both peter and James had noticed Remus' mood, and it seemed catchy, for they both had a bounce in their step that hadn't been there before...unlike Sirius. He was moody because his bed head hadn't flattened out after he'd brushed it like usual and lost his new long-lasting peppermint toothpaste. His brush had broken when he'd thrown it across the room in frustration and had ended up borrowing one of Remus' bands to hold back his unruly hair. He was now sulking and he practically stormed into the great hall. He then swung round and sat down in his usual seat and began pouring himself some orange juice.

HERMIONEHERMIONEHERMIONE

Hermione had almost finished her first slice of toast when a grumpy boy dumped himself in the chair opposite her and began to moodily pour himself a drink. She froze, unsure what to do; if she moved away he would see her but if she stayed eventually he would look around and notice her. Stuck and panicking she only just noticed that it was Sirius.

Clearly not the Sirius she had known, the one that had died.

That thought kicked her in the gut. He was dead, and here she was snacking with a Harry's god-father whose life had been ruined by Voldemort. Suddenly she was having trouble breathing and there was a lump in her throat. He looked so young and even though grumpy he was definitely care free; no burdens weighed heavily on his shoulders like they had on the older Sirius. She felt like crying.

Yet whilst she flailed in sadness Sirius had still not noticed her and was busy grabbing and the pancakes a bit further up the table. She should run while she still had the chance. She began to move back when three other boys rounded the corner of the great halls entrance and sat themselves down- one on the left of her and one diagonally opposite. The last one- who she presumed to be peter was left standing awkwardly to the side, clearly unsure of how to carry on when someone else was sitting in his normal sit.

Hermione tried to apologize to him but her voice was lodged in her throat and at that moment Sirius said to her; ' Oi, Pete you took the last slice'. There was a beat of silence where Sirius looked up in surprise to find that in fact it was not peter sitting opposite him but a short girl with freckles and a baggy jumper.

He seemed to gurgle for a second in confusement before saying slowly; '_you're_ not peter'

All at once the two other boys looked up at her. In any other situation this would've been comical- from the synchronised head lifting to the identical looks of shock on their faces.

REMUSREMUSREMUS

Remus immediately recognises her- remembers that wild hair flowing out behind her in the snow, remembers those lips whimpering nonsense and abuse as he forcefully carried her back to the infirmary, remember those small hands simultaneously grabbing and pushing at his chest and arms- winding those delicate fingers in the fabric of his jumper and the thumping of those palms against his body when she changed her mind.

It takes a little bit longer for the others to realise it was her. Remus can see the moment on their faces and James mutters a low 'bloody hell' under his breath. Her doe eyes dart from Pete to Sirius to James to him; never quite meeting their eyes...she looks like a deer caught in the head lights.

There is another moment of silence where three boys stare at her and the last (being peter) fidgets uncertainly. Then she began to stutter and push herself up from the table whilst a dark red blush seeps across her cheeks.

'S-s-sorry, I, I'll, um, i mean I'll just-'

She was making such a mess- her plate was pushed half way across the table by now and she had made the bench go wonky. Wit a clang her goblet tipped over onto the table- though luckily it was empty. This seemed to shake them out of their shock.

'No, honestly, its fine' Sirius said

'Who ARE you?' butted in James

'_Prongs!' _hissed Remus

'What? Everyone was thinking it,' he shrugged'- and Pete will you sit down already'

'No really- it's ok,' she stammered, slowly sitting back down 'I'm Hermione- Hermione granger'

'Well,' began Sirius pompously 'apparently we've already met- twice now actually, but let me introduce myself- I am Sirius, this is James, Peter and lastly Remus. ' Sirius was getting into his stride now- he spoke with more confidence and was laidback, though Remus could tell he was still slightly ruffled. He then paused...

'Why are you here?'

Hermione looked so squeamish, and Remus felt bad for her but he was curious too.

'i am a transfer student- i , um, used to get homeschooled and recently there were some...problems so i was brought back here'

'_Back _here?' Remus asked, raising an eyebrow'you've been here before?'

HERMIONEHERMIONEHERMIONE

_ShitshitshitshitShit! _She thought-'uhhhm, yes, when I visited, to uhm, look at the school' it sounded more like a question than a statement but thankfully no-one seemed to notice.

'Oh,' Lupin said'okay. What lessons do you have?'

The other boys rolled their eyes; it was typical moony to be asking about school first thing but Hermione was grateful. There was defiantly an 'elephant in the room' and she really didn't want any of them bringing up her unusual arrival. She still hadn't thought of an excuse.

She briefly rummaged around in her bag before triumphantly pulling out a time-table and placing in front of him. He quickly scanned and offered a gentle smile.

'Looks like we've got the same schedule'

'That'd be good, du want us to show you around?' offered James

She smiled, 'that'd be great, thanks'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. group

Thankfully it hadn't been so bad so far. True, Hermione had run into a sticky patch when they asked about how she knew where the charms classroom was and there was an awkward pause when she called James Harry, but other than that she was doing ok. The guys had been friendly and attentive and even let her follow them through their secret shortcuts (which she already knew about due to Harrys exploits).

Throughout the first few hours of the school day Hermione felt rather awkward and occasionally was caught of guard by emotion but things were smoothing down and though many students threw her curious looks she almost felt like she was back home. But Hermione didn't only receive curious looks- she noticed many girls, both older and younger than her, sending her glares and jealous stares- it seemed maybe she wasn't being very conspicuous if she stayed with the apparently hottest group in Hogwarts at that moment.

She supposed they were all reasonably good looking, in their own ways the most obvious being Sirius with his shiny black hair and his easygoing charm. James was also pretty good with his boyish attitude and his carefully tussled good looks. Peter, though she hated to admit it, was also okay- he had shiny blond hair and large eyes and wasn't too overweight by then, with just enough extra to make him look very huggable.

Personally she preferred Remus. In fact she was highly embarrassed to say so, but whenever she got close to him she had a bubbly feeling in her stomach that she hadn't ever felt previously. She caught herself looking at him during lessons, at his angular features, his sparkling eyes, his sandy hair pulled back to the nape of his neck. She found herself noticing the small strands that fell either side of his face from his band, noticing the muscles moving sveltely under his pale skin and she even liked the scars that ran across the bridge of his nose, his forearms and the corner of his sharp jaw.

Hermione was bewildered- she'd thought she'd had a crush on Ron but apparently that wasn't true; she had never felt anything quite this strong for Ron. Also she wasn't normally like this- Hermione was rational and clever and smart and sensible- she'd never been like this in her life! But suddenly she was pining over this werewolf after spending less than a day with him and this greatly confused her. She also felt guilty- harry and Ron were probably worried sick and she was there growing a soft spot for this sandy haired boy...Hermione was so ashamed.

'Where next?' Hermione inquired, pushing her curls from her face and scrunching up her nose.

'Charms i think' replied James before being interrupted by Sirius

'Nuh-uh' cut in Sirius 'that's Tuesday, now it's...history of magic'

Everyone groaned and made their way to the class. They arrived within five minutes and Hermione sat down with a huff- the castle was getting hot which was unusual for the end of September. James sat next her, Remus on the other side and peter and Sirius behind them. Mr Binns trailed in slowly which Hermione was used too; what she wasn't used to was not being able to see through him...clearly he hadn't died yet.

For the next half an hour Binns droned on in a monotone voice- death hadn't made any difference to his teaching methods and the heat kept rising making everyone drowsy. Hermione was practically asleep by now and she was the only one still with a jumper on; she didn't want to take of due to her unbearably tight t-shirt which left very little to the imagination- but damn! It was getting so very hot! Finally she gave up and grasped the hem of her baggy jumper to pull it up over her head. She yanked harder as it got caught under her shoulder- she blushed into the folds of the grey wool- she could feel the shirt straining and a large patch of skin was revealed as the shirt rose. She struggled for a moment, her desperation rising. Finally she felt somebody pull at the top of the jumper and it slipped from her shoulders and off her, leaving her hair in an unruly mess falling into her eyes.

When she brushed back her hair angrily with her hand to reveal her flushed face she realised people in the close vicinity had all noticed her exploits and where giving her odd looks. Quite a few male classmates had also seen her tight top and where not really trying to hide the fact. She looked down at herself- good god! The top buttons had come undone and her deep pink bra was peeking out the top- Hermione didn't have a large chest, not too small either but this top was so god-damned clingy! Also her belly button along with half of her belly was visible. Immediately her blush darkened, if possible.

She yanked at the bottom of the shirt and tried to flatten her wild curls. Hermione risked a glance sideways to see Remus eyeing her flat stomach and a second one to notice that James was openly getting an eyeful of her still showing bra. Quickly she smoothed the shirt some more and fumbled with the buttons of her shirt wishing she could sink into her chair and vanish. It seemed that only the professor hadn't noticed now and a couple of girls giggled into their hands. She groaned and leant forward, resting her arms in front of her.

'On a scale of one to ten,' Sirius whispered from behind her into her ear 'where would you rate that on the-great-impressions-scale?' he then chuckled lightly as she hissed back at him sarcastically

'Only a one or two, I'm sure- practically no one noticed' how Hermione wished this was true

After dinner they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room lazily. The darkness had fallen and Hermione's jumper was (thankfully) back on as the castle grew colder. She had sat through the rest of the class in embarrassment but had forgotten that event during the rest of the day and now she was desperate for sleep. Laughing under her breath at what James had been saying she followed them through the swinging portrait hole.

She sat with them in front of the fireplace before realising she didn't know where she was supposed to sleep. Seeing her worried look Remus leant forward and placed a hand on her arm

'Hermione, you alright?' she jumped a little

'Oh, Remus...yes, I suppose but I'm not sure where I'm supposed to sleep' he nodded before leaning back again and calling

'Oi, dahlia!' he called over his shoulder. A tall seventh year with slim blue eyes and dark hair pulled back tightly looked over a Remus, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeh?' she replied

'Hermione here doesn't know where she's going to stay- has a bed been set up?' dahlia thought for a second before shouting back

'Yeh, there's a small extra room been set up...Hermione Granger right? Transfer?' Hermione nodded'right, you might as well get settled in now' dahlia said getting up from her chair and waving to her friends. Remus lifted Hermione's bag to her shoulder

'Go with dahlia, she's head girl and though she can be scary you'll be fine' he said, smiling down at her before sitting down again to talk to Sirius. Hermione nodded at turned to follow dahlia up to the girl's dormitories. Once there, directly on the right was a small door labelled 'H.G' which dahlia pushed open. Inside was a small room with a double bed in the corner, a desk and some shelves. It was, of course, decorated in the golds and reds of Gryffindor. The room was small but just big enough to be comfy. Hermione smiled at dahlia

'This'll be fine, thanks for showing me' she said dumping her bag besides the door.

Dahlia smiled back at her and motioned around the room

'Sorry it's so small, but it's the best that could be done on short notice, also we don't know how long you'll be here so maybe in a bit you might be able to move into the main dorms' she said apologetically but Hermione just laughed

'no, honestly its fine, thanks a lot' she replied and said goodnight to dahlia before closing the door, turning of the lights and dropping into a deep sleep beneath the heavy covers and having dreams about harry, Ron, her parents and a strange place that seemed a crossover between Hogwarts, her house and the dentist surgery her parents ran.

REMUSREMUSREMUSREMUSREMUS

'Sirius, stop it! Seriously, I want to at least finish this chapter!' moaned Remus throwing his pillow at Sirius who ducked just in time. The pillow hit the wall with a dull thump and Sirius started laughing, gripping his sides.

'Jesus moony- you throw like a girl!' he jumped to Remus' bed and began to yank jokingly at the werewolf's drawstrings, managing to knock the book out of his hands 'you got girls parts too- huh moony?'

Remus yelped and pushed Sirius of him then tackled him back onto the bed. They began to fight playfully, throwing pillows and sheets and books at each other. Finally Remus managed to put Sirius down long enough to sit on top of him. He then reached for his book and began to read cross-legged on Sirius' stomach while the black haired boy squirmed beneath him.

'Guys, cool down- what? You started a fight without me?' said James as walked into the dorm, loosening his tie as he did.

'You didn't miss much,' Remus joked 'Sirius didn't last long'

'Siriusly?' jibed James as he changed into his sleeping gear. Sirius snorted beneath Remus, pushing him off him and flicking his hair over his shoulder

'Psshh, like I don't last long, in fact half the girls in our year could tell you otherwise' he said smugly

'Whoa, whoa, too much info there mate,' laughed James 'like we need any more evidence of you being a man-whore'

'hey hey, i prefer the term lady pro,' Sirius replied climbing back into bed and throwing Remus' previously dumped pillow back at him 'and talking 'bout ladies what about Hermione, huh?'

'What about her?' inquired peter, coming back from the common room

'Helloooo, where you not there in history of magic?' asked Sirius 'that was one tight shirt'

'He has a point,' conceded James 'wish lily would wear something like that'

'Oh shut up 'bout Evans, Prongs,' moaned Sirius' we get it...moony, you're being awfully quiet...what do YOU think?' Remus laughed at Sirius' tone and pulled the covers over his head, smiling into his pillow.


End file.
